fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Skylar
Skylar, known as the Guardian of the Skies, is one of the Guardians of Magic, having control over the skies. Personality Skylar is generally a sensible, serious and mature young man, usually calm and collected even when someone is acting tense in front of him. However, he can also show a much more timid side at times. He is shown frequently to hate being nicknamed, as he dislikes all of the names that Robin gives him, with 'The Zombie' bugging him most of all. Ironically, on the rare occasions Robin uses his real name, he takes it as a sign that something is seriously wrong. Skylar is also practical and a realist, almost to a fault. Mature as he is, Skylar is very sarcastic, and often expresses this through his interactions with Robin and Daru, the former due to his eccentricities and frequent insensitivity and the latter due to her perverted remarks. Apart from these two, he is quite friendly with anyone as long they don't do inappropriate actions and constantly engage in petty arguments, particularly Shula, whom he instantly takes a liking to in contrast to the other members of the Guardians of Magic. In general, how Skylar treats others depends largely on how they treat him; he sometimes says disrespectful things to respectful people, but he is usually kind. He has been described as a tsundere by Robin and Daru time and time again, though he is shown to be annoyed whenever someone calls him that, usually by doing something that ironically ends up proving their point. During Skylar's battle against Ita, while Shula was cheering for him, it was revealed that he's in a relationship with her, but as Skylar's a tsundere, he doesn't admit it. Skylar says that he is not good at sports, but he loves swimming. More than liking the pool itself, he likes the feeling of floating in water. Skylar describes it like you have been released from gravity, like a load has been taken off your muscles. Swimming puts Skylar in a good mood. Skylar can swim very well. His accomplishments in spite of his youth have exposed Skylar to the jealousy of those who consider themselves his betters. This includes his own father, who despises him for overshadowing him and causing his fall into obscurity. This is the reason behind his acerbic attitude, which he adopted as a defence mechanism to hide his vulnerabilities. Magic and Abilities Wind Magic (風の魔法 Kaze no Mahō): Skylar is a master of Wind Magic, being able to generate wind, as well as to manipulate the wind around him at will. Wind Magic grants Skylar high offensive power, allowing him to assault enemies in different ways: the most prominent aspect of such Magic lies in Skylar's ability to give his wind cutting properties, manifesting it in the form of fast-moving aerial blades which he employs at mid-to-long range, something which makes it a perfect form of Magic for a Mage specializing in assassinations like himself; he can also generate powerful gusts to inflict blunt damage upon enemies and send them flying away from him, and even form hurricanes of various scales, which, in addition to their rotational power, seem to retain his wind's signature sharpness. Many of Skylar's spells seem to require special gestures which he performs with one or both hands, depending on the attack's power and magnitude; usually, he tends to cast spells with his left hand. However, he also seems capable of producing minor yet accurate blasts without moving his hands. Skylar can also employ his wind on himself, using it to levitate and traverse over long distances, as well as to cover himself in an armor, boosting both his offense and his defense. * Flight: By generating a current of wind below him, Skylar is capable of lifting himself high up in the air and remain suspended. Such ability can be used for a variety of purposes: he can fly around freely at high speed, cross long distances in short times, remain out of enemy's range and evade their blows, as well as reach otherwise unreachable places. * Wind Wall (魔風壁 Mafū Heki): Skylar is capable of creating a gigantic tornado that surrounds a certain area in order to cut it off from the outside world. This will leave the surrounded area unscathed, and objects and people from the outside will be able to enter it freely; however, the ones from the inside are bound to be cut into pieces by the slicing winds composing the hurricane if they try to get out of it. It seems to be a definitive and incredibly powerful Magic. Due to its great magnitude, the spell seems to take some time (or at least specific preparations) to be cast, and appears to be quite exhausting, with Skylar having used up a large amount of his Magic Power to perform it, and being required to wait a bit afterwards before intensively using his Wind Magic again. * Storm Bringer (暴風波ストームブリンガー Sutōmu Buringā): Skylar performs several gestures with his left hand's fingers, and then moves his open hand towards the target. A powerful tornado is generated from it, which spins and strikes the opponent, cutting them with wind blades, stunning them with its rotating motion and subsequently sending them flying away. The spell is portrayed differently in the anime, where the tornado is generated in a given area targeted by Skylar, instead of coming out of his hand. * Storm Mail (暴風衣ストームメイル Sutōmu Meiru): One of Skylar's trump cards, he initiates this spell by crossing his hands before him. This prompts many air currents to gather around him, creating a hurricane surrounding his entire body. While clad in this "armor", Skylar's destructive power is boosted, allowing him to go into melee to perform wind-enhanced blows capable of shattering rock. Predictably, his defense is also increased exponentially, with the currents moving around him being strong enough to repel enemies and prevent them from nearing him. In addition, due to Storm Mail blowing wind inside out, all the fire around Skylar will be extinguished, meaning that fire-based attacks directed against him won't land. * Storm Shred: While Skylar is clad in Storm Mail, he is capable of firing barrages of wind blades at his opponents just by swinging his arms. These, unlike normal wind blades, take on a more compact form, resembling flat, elongated and arched projectiles of sort. This attack is unnamed in the manga, but is given a name in the anime, where it is also portrayed differently, with Skylar summoning forth his Magic Seal and then shooting the blades from it with a sound reminiscent of an automatic firearm. * Storm Wall: Skylar is capable of using his wind as a shield. To do this, he moves his left hand before him, summoning forth his Magic Seal. This can be used to nullify an enemy's attack. * Magic Wind Palm: Skylar covers his hands in spiraling currents of wind, claps them together and then moves them towards the target, his fingers slightly bent. This generates a large, powerful vortex which possesses enough strength to destroy the area it targets. Sky God Slayer Magic (天空の滅神魔法 Tenkū no Metsujin Mahō): A rare form of Ancient Spell somewhat akin to Wind Magic, which allows Skylar to generate and manipulate air in the form of spiraling black currents, which can be employed to assault foes with great effect, sending them flying away from the God Slayer with great blunt force. This form of Magic also grants the man the ability to eat the oxygen present in the air around him to replenish his strength reserves. Shula described Sky God Slayer Magic as "the sky's ultimate Magic",superior even to Sky Dragon Slayer Magic: where the latter is thought to kill Dragons the former, if correctly honed, is supposedly powerful enough to take down a god. This form of Magic can also be employed underwater without seeming disadvantages. * Sky God's Bellow (天神の怒号 Tenjin no Dogō): The breath attack associated with his particular God Slayer Magic, Skylar is capable of gathering air in his mouth and then generating from the very same spot a powerful current of air, which is fired towards the target as a ranged assault. * Sky God's Dance (天神の舞 Tenjin no Mai): Skylar runs toward the target, and, when he is close enough to them, rotates his torso while extending his arms outwards. This prompts a very massive, spiraling current of black wind to be generated, which lifts the opponent several meters off the ground while inflicting damage. After performing Sky God's Dance, Skylar can jump in the air himself to further assault the target before they have a chance to fall back to the ground, if he chooses to do so. * Sky God's Healing Spell: Much like its similar draconic counterpart, the Sky God Slayer isn't merely an attacker, but also a healer: through the use of his Magic, Skylar is capable of almost immediately restoring any injury inflicted upon him, making it disappear harmlessly. Such a remarkable ability makes him tricky to defeat, considering that, if the opponent doesn't manage to strike him down in a single blow, Skylar can heal himself and continue battling as if nothing happened. This skill can also be applied to others, as shown from Skylar healing Shula's wounds after their battle, doing so through a halo of light generated around his open palms. It should be noted that, while seemingly more effective than the similar spell used by the Sky Dragon Slayer, this move can't restore the targets' fatigue as the former does. (Unnamed) * Sky God's Boreas (天神の Tenjin no Boreasu): Skylar generates two spiraling black currents, which gathers together in correspondence to one of his open hands. He then extends such hand towards the target, sending the currents, which now have multiplied and taken the shape of a massive whirlwind, at them. Boreas was the god of North winds in Greek mythology, as well as the namesake of one of such winds, Bora. This lives up to the divine theme of God Slayer Magic. * Second Sky Arrow (天空乙矢 Tenkū Otoya): Skylar cloaks one of his legs in a whirlwind of a Sky God's air, thrusting it at his target. * God Slayer's Secret Art (滅神奥義 Metsujin Ōgi): ** Heavenly Gathering of Clouds (天ノ叢雲 Ama no Murakumo): It is initiated by him extending his arms outwards with their palms open and having currents of black air spiral around them. He subsequently lifts his hands in the sky, gathering more, thinner streams of air around him. Black air is then generated from his very arms, appearing in the form of stylized feathers, which rapidly grow in numbers until Skylar condenses them into an elongated mass before him with his hands. Such final current grows larger and larger as one of its ending parts wraps around his body and the other is fired towards the target. Four heavenly wings composed of black air are shown protruding from the part focused around Skylar's body, while the entire structure is surrounded by thin, spiraling currents of the very same wind, scattering some of the feathers around as the dark, serpentine mass approaches its target at high speed. Sky Dragon Slayer Magic (天の滅竜魔法 Ten no Metsuryū Mahō): Skylar is the Sky Dragon Slayer, which means that he has the same type of Magic as Nariko and Robin, but with the ability to manipulate air. His Magic also allows him to heal people with the gravest of injuries, even those caused by a Dragon. His proficiency in healing allows him to use even just a kiss to heal other people and he can counteract other Magic. His Magic also has support spells, which can increase attack power and speed, to both himself and others. Skylar can eat air, but can't heal as well in polluted areas. His Magic also allows him to sense air currents, which can be used to predict the weather. * Sky Dragon's Roar (天龍の咆哮 Tenryū no Hōkō): A version of Dragon's Roar. When using this attack, Skylar breathes a hurricane-like blast at his target. ** Sky Dragon's Roar + Cure: A variation of Sky Dragon's Roar with the additional power of Skylar's healing Magic. This spell is unique in its coincidental offensive and healing properties. * Sky Dragon's Healing Spell: A type of healing Magic which is powerful and believed to be long-lost where the user manipulates clean air, to perform various feats, such as draining poison from an infected victim. and can even revive people that are in a near-death state. * Troia (トロイア Toroia): A type of healing Magic shaped in the form of a ball. The effects of the spell are temporary, and, if continuously used, the spell becomes useless. * Body Anomaly Reversal Magic, Raise (状態異常回復魔法レーゼ Jōtai Ijō Kaifuku Mahō Rēze): By using this spell, Skylar can negate the effects of Magic used on himself or other people. * Sky Dragon's Wing Attack (天龍の翼撃 Tenryū no Yokugeki): This Magic features Skylar expelling a whirlwind of air from his arms to attack his surroundings. * Sky Dragon's Claw (天竜の鉤爪 Tenryū no Kagizume): Skylar jumps and lifts his feet and unleashes large winds the moment the leg is swung down at the target. Air Magic (空気魔法 Kūki Mahō): This Magic allows Skylar to do things like making the air explode or drain the oxygen from it. He has also shown the ability to levitate the Christina with his Magic * Aerial: Skylar locks his opponent in a dome that lowers the oxygen inside it which makes the enemies suffocate and hurts their ears due to the pressure change. * Aerial Shot: Skylar uses his air Magic to shatter the ground and pick up rocks, using the air. These rocks are then shot at the enemy. * Aerial Levitation: Skylar creates a light whirlwind under the targets to make them fall slowly. (Unnamed) * Aerial Phose (エアリアルフォーゼ Eariaru Fōze): After swinging both of his hands in a circular motion around himself, Skylar brings them forward, creating a small cyclone that surrounds the target, damaging them as well as destroying surrounding obstacles. Enhanced Smell: Skylar, like all Dragon Slayers, has a very keen sense of smell. His nose is capable of identifying people by their scent. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Guardians of Magic Category:Sky Dragon Slayer Magic User